Smiles Around
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Song parody of Mary Poppins' "Feed the Birds"! Celestia and Luna look through old photographs as they stumble upon an old one of their adopted uncle, Tuerto. What memories did Celestia and Luna have with Tuerto?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own My Little Pony, which belongs to Hasbro, and I also don't own the melody or tune of "Feed The Birds", which is from Disney. I do, however, own the character 'Tuerto'.

Okay, here's the deal. Before anybody asks, YES, this is a segment from JusSonic's 'Total Drama Equestria', and before anybody reports me, I just want to let you know, I ALSO worked on that story too, I co-wrote the story, most of it the Total Drama segments, and created a few song parodies, this one, I thought, deserved to at least be shown on fanfiction dot net. Even though this scene did appear in Total Drama Equestria, I figured this would work as a standalone story as well, albeit without any Total Drama references! Anyway, here's the fic! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Inside Castle Canterlot, Luna was looking around for Celestia, knowing that Celestia would probably be around here somewhere… until she heard a sigh. Curious, Luna looked in the door to see Celestia looking at a photo book.<p>

"Celly?" Luna said. "Can I come in?"

Celestia, hearing Luna, paused as she said, "I suppose you could…"

Luna smiled a bit as she came in and sat next to Celestia. Luna then noticed a lot of pictures with them as fillies as they were together with Megan, "Oh, Megan. I remember the good old days with her…"

"Yeah, I do too." Celestia sighed happily.

"You remember when she first took us to the Cutie Mark Pool?" Luna said as she noticed a picture of Megan watching as Celestia and Luna were swimming in a small pink lake.

"Ah, what memories," Celestia giggled. "Back then, this was how kids knew what their cutie marks were…"

"You know what they say, 'Swim in the pool only once, to get your future determined. Never swim in the same pool twice, something dreadful will happen to your life'." Luna laughed. "Of course, that little myth was so silly, of course people NEVER attempted to swim when they already had a cutie mark AND once kids found their destined cutie mark, they never swim in the pool."

"Yeah, I remember when fillies used to go there to get the future of their cutie marks." Celestia smiled. "Nobody ever went into the water of the pool twice."

"Yeah…" Luna smiled. "It's a shame that pool isn't there anymore… I wonder whatever happened to the water that once contained the future for kids?"

Celestia sighed as she said, "Who knows? Who knows?"

Luna took a look around and gasped as she noticed the picture of Megan, Spykoran, Celestia, Luna and one other horse that was with them. "Oh my gosh! Celly, look! Uncle Tuerto! I remember Uncle Tuerto!"

Celestia smiled as she looked at the picture. "Oh yes, what memories Uncle Tuerto brought."

"Yeah, I remember him like it was last year." Luna said. "Shame he mysteriously disappeared… he was really funny."

"It was quite a shame." Celestia smiled.

"Do you remember the song you used to sing about him, after he was gone?" Luna asked.

Celestia smiled a little. "Oh, a little bit…"

"Come on, sing it to me. I like being reminded of the good Uncle Tuerto brought…" Luna smiled as she sighed.

Celestia smiled as she patted Luna's head. "Okay, but only for you."

Celestia then made a snow globe materialize as she shook it and made the snow globe begin to snow. Inside the snow globe was a horseshoe store called 'Tuerto's'.

(To the tune of _'Feed the Birds'_ from _'Mary Poppins'_)

(**Celestia**)

**One early day, inside an old horseshoe store,**

**A middle aged blackspony comes,**

**In his own comedic way, to the people,**

**He calls, "Jokes and horseshoes, come get 'em, you bums,**

**FLASHBACK**

_Inside the old horseshoe store, we see Celestia and Luna smiling as they were helping their Uncle Tuerto in selling horseshoes to passerbys. Tuerto was laughing as he patted Celestia and Luna on their little heads._

_**Hey, buy my horseshoes, have a little humor,**_

_**And you won't regret it, don't pile!**_

_**These horseshoes are good, wear them on your hooves,**_

_**Just listen to my jokes, and give a smile!**_

_In the next few months with Tuerto, Celestia, Luna and Megan were smiling as they were hanging around together, having some sugar cubes as Tuerto looked up in the sky. Celestia paused as she looked up to Tuerto, smiling. Tuerto looked down as he smiled at Celestia, patting her on the head._

_**Buy horseshoes, smiles around!**_

_**Smiles, smiles, smiles around!**_

_**I may joke, but you don't cry,**_

_**But be glad that I don't make pie!"**_

_In the middle of April, April tenth, Tuerto was becoming more and more distant as he looked up in the sky as he looked over to where Megan, Danny and Molly were laughing. The young Celestia was noticing how distant Tuerto was. Celestia was growing worried for Tuerto as every day from a couple months ago she started following Tuerto to where the Cutie Mark Pool was. Tuerto just nodded as he started to turn towards Megan, Danny and Molly, telling them it was closing time. The three humans nodded as they got up and started to head out. Tuerto nodded as he started to head towards to his destination. Celestia decided to follow him again as Luna started to go off on her own._

_**All around that shoe store, the humans and ponies**_

_**Go around as he sells those shoes.**_

_**Although he is upbeat, he is a surprise,**_

_**He shows that he's nice in the news.**_

_A month later, around May thirteenth, Megan, Molly, Danny, Spykoran, Celestia and Luna were arriving at a now closed-down horseshoe store as Luna looked down, crying. She seemed to be very attached to Uncle Tuerto. Megan, Molly, Danny and Spykoran comforted Luna as they gave her comforting words, with Celestia looking down, not because she was sad about what happened to Tuerto… but that she was the only one who remembered what happened during the month… that Megan, Molly, Danny, Spykoran, Luna and all of Ponyland had forgotten…_

_**Though he doesn't have a purpose,**_

_**"At least I'm not one of those porpoises,**_

_**Buy horseshoes, smiles around!**_

_**Smiles, smiles, smiles around!"**_

_Celestia then looked down at the only possession that she had… an eyeball that she kept hidden… the only thing that kept reminding her of those… horrible events that happened during the month that nobody remembered._

**END FLASHBACK**

Celestia sighed as she turned to Luna, who was merely in the clouds, thinking of the good times that she had with Uncle Tuerto.

**Though he doesn't have a purpose,**

**"At least I'm not one of those porpoises,**

**Buy horseshoes, smiles around!**

**Smiles, smiles, smiles around!"**

Luna just smiled as she sighed. "Thanks, Celly. Uncle Tuerto was always my favorite. I wonder whatever happened to him?"

"Who knows?" Celestia sighed. "But he was one of the good ones…"

Luna smiled. "Oh, those were the days..."

Celestia and Luna paused as they silently looked up into the sky... sighing...

* * *

><p>And that is this story! If you want to see the scene in Total Drama Equestria, go to JusSonic's profile on FIMFiction and read the entire fanfic, but if you don't want to read it, then hope you just enjoy THIS scene as a standalone story and make out any thoughts of what you think you thought happened within the story. If you have any thoughts, comments or criticisms, please leave them in a review! If anybody wants to remove the story though because it's a scene from JusSonic's story, I will, but just know I DID co-write this story, and this is one of the scenes from there!<p>

Also, slight request. If anybody can sing this song using the Feed the Birds melody and post in on YouTube, I would really appreciate the trouble! Anyway, review away!


End file.
